Tokimeki PriPara!
Tokimeki PriPara '(トキメッキ プリパーラ) is a fan series created by Himari. It will start airing on April 4, 2019. The series follows the story of Atsuka Aino, who become friends with Rebecca Akamine, who loves making people happy but hates PriPara. Plot ''Main article: List of Tokimeki PriPara! Episodes Rebecca Akamine has been kicked off from Kirasagi Academy due to unknown reasons. Rebecca in turn, joins Kaba International, where she becomes friends with Atsuka Aino. The two friends are seen by Shizuka Hayami, a famous idol, whose Atsuka is fan of. Shizuka tells the two friends to become idols and be the best. Will Atsuka and Rebecca be able to be idols? Rebecca hates PriPara, while Atsuka is a scared little child! Characters Main Characters * [[Atsuka Aino|'''Atsuka Aino]]' '- A sixth-grader at Kaba International and a lovely-type idol whose preferred brand is Adorable Sweety. She loves PriPara and always wanted to be an idol, but was too shy to be one. * [[Rebecca Akamine|'Rebecca Akamine']]' '- A seventh-grader at Kaba International and a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Poppin' Princess. Rebecca loves making new friends. * [[Shizuka Hayami|'Shizuka Hayami']]' '- A seventh-grader at Kaba International and a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Maiden's Heart. She encourages both Rebecca and Atsuka to go to PriPara and fulfill their dreams. * [[Hoshiko Tojo|'Hoshiko Tojo']]' '- A seventh-grader at Kirasagi Academy and a cool-type idol whose preferred brands are SHINING☆STYLE, Purple Palette, Holic Trick and Baby Monster. A serious girl whose main work is to always humiliate people who can't do better than her. * [[Ririka Yamashita|'Ririka Yamashita']]' '- A seventh-grader at Kirasagi Academy and a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Dreamy Rockstar. A cute and rocking girl who thinks herself to be the cutest. * [[Ayumi Shirogane|'Ayumi Shirogane']]' '- A seventh-grader at Kirasagi Academy and a lovely-type idol whose preferred brand is Fluffy & Kawaii. Ayumi cares about everyone around her and is sweet even towards the strangers or haters. * [[Nozomu Kiraai|'Nozomu Kiraai']] - A seventh-grader at Kirasagi Academy and a celeb-type idol whose preferred brand is LOVE♡FASHI. Nozomu is a sweet-tempered boy with a lot of pride. * [[Hitoshi Aoka|'Hitoshi Aoka']] - A seventh-grader at Kirasagi Academy and a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is TRICKY♡LOVE. He is a happy-go-lucky boy and is more like Ayumi, but in a lively way. * [[Katsu Akashi|'Katsu Akashi']] - A seventh-grader at Kaba International and a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Idiotic Guy. * [[Haruno Karasuma|'Haruno Karasuma']] - A seventh-grader at Kaba International and a natural-type idol whose preferred brand is Sunny Zoo. A boy who is in love with animals and nature. Supporting Characters See List of Tokimeki PriPara! Supporting Characters Important Terms Brand Songs Songs created by a brands for its users, who have just started or don't have any idea for music. Each brand song is related to the theme of the brand. Tokimeki Cyalume Change A type of cyalume change which occurs only if an idol has performed a Making Drama, which is liked by everyone. In Tokimeki Cyalume Change, an idol can earn a Tokimeki Coord, piece by piece. It can be performed using Cyalume Charms. Tokimeki Cyalume Coord Coords which are worn by idols during Tokimeki Cyalume Change. Tokimeki Coord Super rare coords which can be earned in Tokimeki Cyalume Change. The idols who have a lot number of coords, can rank up to high idol classes. Staff * Director: Himari * Series Composition: Himari * Character Designer: Himari * Music: Pile * Anime Production: KiraKira Dimension * Theme Song: Himari Trivia * This is Shrestha Khushi's first PriPara series. Category:PriPara Category:Fan Series Category:User:Shrestha Khushi Category:Tokimeki PriPara!